Long after you gone
by Just a She Wolf
Summary: It's 2035 and were in the middle of WWIV. Special Black Ops Officer Lightning (Jade) Is assigned 1 task before her General is captured by the enemy forces. That job is to protect his daughter, Tori, no matter what the cost. But what is the ultimate cost is her own life?
1. The Name is Lightning

**AN: So I have a lot of things i need to catch up on and finish. I also always have new ideas to write about. I've also been busy, but next week i have a break so ill try to update on things.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned stuff.**

_Baby i'm not moving on i'll love you long after gone. Long after you're gone gone gone..._

Jade P.O.V

"SNIPER." Dash shouts on the intercom.

"Fuck." I mutter knowing someone had to be shot for them to know that. I grab my own 50. Caliber and look at the top of buildings. I look behind me hoping Tori followed my instructions. Good, she's know where in sight.

"Tori, I'm moving from my post. No matter what you hear next to you, don't move till I or Shark gets you. Got that?" I instruct into my intercom.

"Jade I'm scared." She whispers over the intercom. I stop and lean against the wall.

"I know. I know. It's going to be okay. You'll be okay. I promise." I whisper back.

"Will you be okay?" She asks with a worried tone in her voice.

"I promise." I repeat not answering her question.

"Jade, will you be okay?" She persists on. I don't respond back and move from my spot. I look across from me noticing the apartment building. 3,2,1 I sprint across street and enter the apartment building door. I rush for the roof and set up my caliber and look through the scope for the enemy sniper.

"Come on Lilith, don't fail me now. Dash what's the situation?" I ask on the intercom. All I hear is gun fire from 4 blocks over.

"Dash, Report." I snap on the intercom becoming frustrated.

"Sorry boss. Saber's been hit. We got into nearby house. Delta team is working their way up to us with a medic. I think that was their gun fire." I glance through my scope again noticing movement on a nearby water tower.

"I located the sniper. I want Shark to stay back with Saber. You and Giant move out and get into positions on the outhouse."

"Roger that." I look into my scope again to see if the sniper is still there.

"We're moving into position boss." Dash says over the intercom.

"On my count boys. 3,2" I say aiming my scope for the other sniper's forehead.

"1! Open fire ladies. Dash the rest is up to you." I shout over the intercom while pulling the trigger to my caliber. My sniper jerks back but the bullet still hits the enemy square in the head.

"Tori I'm coming to get you. Don't move." I say waiting for a response.

"Tori?" I repeat. Then I hear it. Footsteps come from her intercom.

"TORI!" I shout, the nothing but static.

I place my caliber on my back and sprint down the stairs. I put a mirror out the door way of the apartment. I see no one in the street so i begin sprinting down the street. I turn a left corner then a right corner entering a neighbor hood. I look around for the house i put her in. Looking around i open the door and close it quietly the run a bedroom up stairs. I quietly knock 4 times and I hear the door unlock. Toris face pops through the crack of the door. She opens it slowly then lets me in. I enter the bedroom and close the door behind me. Tori looks at me the rush to me. She clutches on me tightly and starts crying.

"Shh. It's okay im here now. Tor you gotta be quiet okay?" I whisper into her ear trying to calm her down. Thats when I here glass break from down stairs. I put my hand on her mouth to silence her. She goes wide-eyed and stops sniffling. I take my hand off her mouth. I then sign to her that ill check downs stairs. I pull out two pistols and hand one to her and put a silencer on mine. I then sign to her to not open the door unless there's a knock. I put my hand on the doorknob but she stops me. She turns me to her and kisses me softly. I rest my forehead on hers. I pull back knowing i have to go now or i wont be able to leave her side. I kiss her forehead then turn around to open the door. I put my mirror in the hallway. I exit the bed room and head for the stairs. I hear someone talking down stairs.

"Sarg. Are you sure someone came in here." I look around the corner into the dinning room and see a guy in a red military suit there.

"Yes I checked up stairs. Okay. I'll go check." He says. I pull back against the wall and wait for him to enter the hallway with a knife in and pistol in my hands. He turns and looks surprised. I shoot before he can do anything. I rush back up stairs to get Tori. I knock on the door and she opens it.

"We need to leave now." I order. She nods and hands me the gun.

"Hold on to that. We aren't safe yet." I open the door again and walk the stairs. I turn around i and look at her.

"We need to exit through the back." I say and motion her to follow me around the dead guy on the floor. We're almost out when the front door slams open.

"Shit." I mutter.

"Keep quiet. And no matter what if anything happens you need to leave." I crouch walk to the hallway and put a mirror to look. Theres a guy examining the dead body. Thats when i hear gun fire from Toris direction. I stand up and run back to where i left her. Another dead guy is in front of her and she's stands there wide-eyed. She looks up and a flash of horror shines on her face. I quickly turn around remember the other guy in the house and shoot. He drops dead but a sharp pain enters my right shoulder. I look down at it and crimson red start to appear on my military jacket. I fall back but Tori catches me.

"JAADDEEE." She shouts on at the top of her lungs.

"Somebody Shark, Dash. ANYBODY PLEASE HELP. JADES BEEN SHOT. PLEASE HELP HER." Shes shouting on the intercom. I look at her and cough.

"When enemies are at your door.." I try to sing out but cough again. The metallic taste of blood enters my mouth. She looks down at me. Shes crying again.

"I'll carry you away from war..." I finish smiling at her. I cough up and start gasping for air. Her eyes widen and she turns my on my side till i stop coughing. She rolls my back to her and applies pressure on the gun wound

"Shhh. Don't talk. Please Stay with me jade. I need you... I love you" She says crying over my body.

"I love..."

/

1 MONTH EARLIER; June, 14, 2035

"Hey Lightning?" Its Dash. I drop my fork into my plate of mac n cheese, stand up and turn around and give him my nastiest look. His eyes widen and he looks like he just peed his pants. I laugh and ruffle his dark curly hair.

"What's up kid?" I ask even though he's 2 years younger than me. Dash joined the military at 16. His real name Robbie but we all call him dash for how fast he can do things. I've known the kid since he was 12 but he's lived at the base ever since he was born. I will never forget the first time i met him. He asked me to race him, and when I told him it wouldnt be fair he just laughed. I then raced him and got my ass handed to me.

After WWIII ended in 2027 The government changed the age to join the military to 16 instead of 18. WWIV broke when I was 17. I joined the military that summer. Ace took me under his wing and thats when i met the team. Our team consists of Ace, Saber, Dash, Shark, Giant, Hot-Shot, and I. Ace is our captain. His real name is David and he's in his 40's now at 6'3 with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has a wife and 2 daughters. His right hand man, or woman is Saber. Sabers real name is Cat. She's 22 with long Red Hair. She's a bit bipolar so she can make your day very happy or very hellish. Then theres Shark. If i wasn't gay then i'd probably date him. His real name is Beck and he is defiantly a looker but is also a kind guy. But you can't forget Giant. His real name is Andre. He has big long dread locks and is defiantly a giant. Last but not least theres Hot-Shot. His real name is Ryder. Hes good looking like Shark but has the opposite personallity. He's sort of an asshole and a big ladies man, but I put him in his place when it's needed.

"Ace wants to talk to you?" Dash says looking a little less sacred.

"What for?"

"I don't know. He just said it was important." I ruffle his hair again.

"Thanks kid." I say smiling. He smiles back and i exit the cafeteria. I quickly walk to his office curious about what he wants. The door is open but i knock anyway. He looks up and smiles. I notice someone sitting

"Enter." He says. I enter, stand behind the empty chair and salute.

"At ease, Light. Sit," He says still smiling. I smile back at him and sit.

"I want you to meet someone. Jade this is my daughter Tori, Tori this is light... Jade." I turn to her and study her carefully. When i look back at her eye I notice the nervousness in them. I smile lightly at her.

"The name is Jade, but everyone calls me Lightning or Light." I say holding out my hand. She looks down at my hand and looks confused. She looks back at me and i smile again. This time she smiles back and shakes my hand.

"Victoria Vega. But Tori for short." She says still smiling. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and thats when i notice how pretty she actually is. I shake my head and turn back to Ace.

"I would like you to show her around. She's going to be here for a while." He says.

"It would be my pleasure. How about the famous Alpha tour?" I say directing to Tori. She looks at her dad then back at me.

"Sure." She says still smiling.

"Alright, Lets go." I say standing up. I salute to Ace and he salutes back. I then turn around and hold the door open for Tori.

"Sooo, whats the famous Alpha tour?" She asks. I pull out a key card and show her.

"The team your dad runs is a special black ops team. He intrust 2 members of our team with a key card like this and we can enter and room on this base with no questions asked. Being part of the Alpha team you only have 3 people you really listen to. Ace, The President, and.. medics." I finish. She giggles a bit but trys to cover it up.

"Why medics?" She asks trying not to giggle again.

"When a medic tell you to stop, or to be careful, or anything, you should listen. I learned that one the hard way." I say sheepishly.

"How?"

"I had a cut on my leg and my doc told me not to train for a week. I didn't listen and it got infected so she put me on bed rest until i healed." I say rubbing the back of my neck. She laughs and pout a bit. She laughs even harder so i just begin walking. I show her the medic center, the training, the pool, the sports courts and the dormitories and their showers. I hear a low grumble next to mea and i look at Tori. A slight blush is painted on her face and she looks to the ground.

"You hungry?" I say laughing. She shakes her head and her stomach growls louder. I smile at her. I look at my watch at it read 12:15.

"It's the middle of lunch, I think they might still be serving if you hurry." I say.

"Thanks." I show her to cafeteria and she orders a burrito. I look around to see if the guys are still sitting down and to my luck they are.

"Over here." I motion her to follow. The first person to notice Tori is Giant

"So who's the lady friend?" He says wiggling his eye brows as i pull out my chair for Tori. I give him death stare to shut him up.

"Guys this is Tori. Ace's Daughter. Tori, This is Giant, Shark, Dash, Hot-shot, and Saber." Everyone says Hello to her except Saber. She looks from Tori to me then looks back at her food. I sit next Tori. My stomach grumbles loudly and i sigh.

"Look who's hungry now." She laughs.

"Here take my fries." She says offering her food.

"NO TAKE MINE." Saber says out of the blue. I raise my eyebrow at her and she retracts her hand. Tori glances at her then looks back at me.

"I think ill take Giant" I say taking his tray of french fries.

"Hey, I was gunna at those." He says through a mouth full of burger. Everybody laughs at him Including Tori.

"Well, now i'm eating them." I say waiting to see if he's going to challenge me. He pouts a finishes his burger.

"Im gunna go for a work out session, anyone in?" Shark says.

"I'll Go." Saber gets out quickly. I watch her leave like the last time I watch her leave. I shake my head clearing my thoughts.

"Whats up with her?" Tori Asks. I sigh and look at Giant and Dash. They both get up and leave.

"Was it something i said?" She says in a worried voice.

"No, they just know Saber and I are a touchy subject."

"Oh.. Im sorry, you don't need to tell me." she says tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"No, its fine, Ill tell you. I joined the Alpha Team when i was 19. Saber was my first real friend besides Ace. We'd train together, eat lunch together, everything we did. On night she asked me out on a date and by the end of the date, she kissed me. We were a thing for 8 or 9 months when she broke things off..." I trail off now picking at my fries.

"Oh, Im sorry." She says. I look into her eyes like im searching for something.

"Don't be... You done yet?" I say changing the subject. She looks down to her plate.

"Yeah just about. I have stuff to do like unpacking so i should go do that." She says shyly.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" I say not want her to leave yet.

"You don't need to."

"I want to." I smile. She looks into my eyes and gives me a small smile. On the walk back we don't say anything but its not awkward. Its just a mice soothing silence. She opens her door then turns back to me and kisses me on the cheek. I feel my face heat up.

"I was nice meeting you. Sorry about Saber." She says. She then closes her door and leaves me to stand here with my emotions. I walk back to my room to take a nap. When i enter my room I strip down to my Bra and Panties and put on and big t-shirt. Im about to lay down when a soft knock resonates from the door.

"Enter." I say sitting guessing who it is. My guess is right when Sabers head pops into the door.

"Youre about to take a nap?... I should come back later.." She says softly.

"No, its good. What's up?" I ask.

"I just wanted to say... I needed to say... I.." She stutter. She looks at the ground frustrated. She then walks up to me and kisses me. My heart beat pick up quickly. A million emotions corse through my veins but the one i feel most is pain. I feel her start to pull away so I grab her hand and gently kiss her back. Her tongue snakes out and she licks my bottom lip almost begging for entrance. I pull back and rest my forehead on hers. I feel tears stream down my eyes.

"Why? You're the one who ended things." I whisper.

"I couldn't stand seeing you with her or anybody else. I miss you so much." She says trying to kiss my again. I pull back and turn my head.

"Cat, please leave." I say sighing.

"But I..."

"Just leave." I say pointing at the door. She gives me a sad look at leaves. I walk over to my bed and lay down wanting to fall asleep. My heart feels like its been ripped in half, and my head fills like its going to explode. The last thing I think about before i fall asleep is Tori kissing my cheek.

**For Clarification: I staggered everybody age. Jade is 20 and Tori is 19. Trina and Holly (Tori's Mom) are also on base. There will be a bit more Cade but this will turn into a Jori. Lilith is the name of Jades sniper rifle. It's also a character from the game Borderlands and Borderlands 2. The beginning song is Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips (Which is inspired me to write this.**

**AN:I know exactly where i want this to go so i will have next part up pretty soon. Like i said before I break next week so ill be able to update this and other things as well. Im thinking about taking JP down. I won't take it down if i can get chapter 4 to be really good, but for now im focusing on this on other things I have to finish. **


	2. Twenty Questions

**AN: I added Ryder aka Hot-Shot to the first chapter. He has a short description but besides that he doesn't really say anything. The reason for this is that he will serve a purpose later.**

_When life leaves you high and dry, I'll be at your door tonight..._

Jades P.O.V

I love watching sunsets. I used to go to the beach with my mom all the time to watch sunsets. It was our thing until she got assigned in Germany forWWIII. I stayed with my dad that year expecting her to come back. When she did come back, all that was left was her dog tags and a lonely Funeral. After that, I never missed watching a sunset. Only Cat knows I enjoys watching sunsets, Cat knows everything about me. I used to think I knew everything about her too, but that changed when she ended things. That's why I'm sitting up here on the top of the base by myself. A soft summer breeze whips through my hair. I hear the door to stairs open but I don't care to look who it is. I hear the footsteps get close when I finally notice the scent. It smells like vanilla, sweet vanilla. I look up to find a smiling Tori as she watches the sunset. She sits next to me and rests her head on my shoulder and grabsone-off my hands intertwining our fingers. With my other hand I tuck a loose stand of hair behind her ear noticing that she's biting her lips and slightly blushing. I look down at her lips then into her bigchocolate-brown eyes. She closes the space between us allowing our lips to meld together. That's when I notice that she now smells red velvet cake reminding me of Cat. Her lips also change shape and the kiss becomes more aggressive. I pull backwide-eyed with a Cat in front of me now.

"What's wrong baby?" She says while pouting. She tries to close the distance again but I move away. I feel the hot tears sting my eyes again.

"Cat please stop." I whimper shaking my head. I open my eyes again but I'm in my room again. I wipe my eyes from the tears of that horrid dream. I look at the clock, 5:45. Dinner is almost over and I'm starving. I quickly dress into cargo pants and a tank top letting my mother's dog tags to show. I leave me room wanting to forget everything that has happened in it today. I walk into the cafeteria noticing the crowd in front of the small stage. I grab dinner and try to find Shark and Dash. I notice they're sitting near the stage applauding. It's not till I get closer to the stage that I notice someone's on it singing.

"Thank you." Tori's voice rings out from the center of the stage. I sit next to shark and nudge him.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Have you heard Tori give a few bars? Dam she's got a voice." He says turning back to the stage. Everybody is applauding and cheering her to go on. I stand up and walk over to the stage pushing to the front. Hot-Shot and Giant are in front grinning like idiots. I stand next to them and wait for Tori to sing another song.

"Have you heard her yet?" Giant says nudging me. I shake my head no keeping my eyes on Tori noticing how beautiful she look. Her bigchocolate-brown eyes shine in the spotlight. She meets eye contact with me and gives a small smile.

"This one is dedicated to someone who I hope will be very important part of my life." She says picking up the guitar that was next to her. She starts strumming a beautiful melody. She opens her mouth and I stand there lost in the music.

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
>Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.<br>And all I've seen since 18 hours ago  
>His green eye and freckles and your smile<br>In the back of my mind making me feel like.  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now<br>I just wanna know you, know you, know you  
>Cause all I know is we said hello<br>And your eyes look like coming home  
>All I know is a simple name<br>Everything has changed  
>All I know is you held the door<br>You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed<br>Come back and tell me why  
>I'm feeling like I missed you all this time<br>And meet me here tonight  
>And let me know that is not all in my mind<br>I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
>I just wanna know you, know you, know you<br>All I know is we said hello  
>So dust off your highest hopes<br>All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed.  
>All I know is a new-found grace<br>All my days I'll know your face  
>All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.<em>

I never break eye contact with her the time she singing. By the time she's finished the crowd erupts with cheering and I know why Hot-Shot and Giant were grinning.

"That was my last one. Thanks everyone." She says waving to the crowd. She walks down the stage to Hot-Shot, Giant, and I. People are still applauding her but slowly the crowd dissipates.

"You sound amazing up there." I say hopping I stopped grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah. Dam chica, you can sing." Giant says grinning. She tucks a stand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks. If the war never started, I wanted to travel the world to sing." She says shyly. Shark and Dash join us.

"Hey light? Are you gunna eat your food cuz I'm still hungry." Dash says looking over to my tray. My stomach growls loudly and everyone burst out laughing.

"I think you got your answer." Giant says. I slap him in the gut but he burst out laughing harder. We all move back to the table. I sit across from Tori, Hot-Shot, and Giant. Shark sits on my left and Dash on my right. Hot-Shot Yawns and throws up his arms with one landing around Tori. I glare at him thenglance at Tori. She shifts uncomfortably but enough to Hot-Shot to get the message.

"I have a girlfriend." Tori says quietly. My eyebrow twitches. If she has a girlfriend then why did she kiss me on the cheek? Something stirs in my stomach. I shouldn't be jealous, I hardly know the girl. I shake my head trying to get rid of this feeling.

"Oh? A threesome. Bring it on." Hot-Shot says. Everybody just stares at him but I kick him other the table. He looks at me then I nod down towhere I'm sitting. We then stand up and seats.

"I'm sorry about him, he's and asshole." I say loud enough for him to hear. He tries to kick me under the table, but misses and hit Giant. Giant raises and eyebrow and Hot-Shot's eyes goes wide.

"So has anyone seen Saber lately?" Dash asks. I tense up remember what happened before my nap and my dream. Tori must've notice because she gives me strange look. I look at my watch and it read 6:05. It's almost sunset.

"No, I haven't, but I'm gunna head to bed. Night ladies. Oh before I forget, everyone and the training center at 10 sharp. We're being prepped for a new recent objective." I say quickly. I put my tray away and start walking to my room. I hear footsteps following me. I stop hopping there not Cats. I turn around surprised to see Tori. She's slightly out of breath so I wait for her to say anything.

"I just wanted to say…" She pauses as is forgetting what she wanted to say.

"Would you like me to walk you to your room?" I ask not wanting to miss the sunset. I glance at my watch and pick up my walking speed. In 2 minutes flat we reach her room. She's out of breath again but manages to speak this time.

"Thanks, again." She says looking at the ground.

"Anytime. Well I got to go. I'm beat. Goodnight Vega." I say testing out her last name.

"Vega?" She asks.

"It's like your code name. Mines Lightning, yours can be Vega." I say smiling.

"I like that. Goodnight Jade." She says entering her room. I glance at my watch again and sprint to my room. I grab a jacket and a blanket then run to the stairway leading to roof of the Base. I set up my blanket my just stare off into the distance and wait for the sun to set. I take off my mom's dog tags and hold them. The sun slowly begins to dip behind the plains of the open ocean that surrounds the Base. I hear the door open behind me expecting it to be Cat. I don't bother to look behind me. I wouldn't miss watching a sunset for anything. I rub my mom's dog tags and wish I had more time with her. I hear the footsteps get closer whenthe scent of vanilla hits me.

"How'd you find me?" I ask

"I didn't know you'd be up here. You're a really good tour guide but I felt you left the best spots for yourself. I found this when you walked me to my room earlier." Tori says softly.

"I wouldn't have taken you as the type of person to watch sunsets." She says sitting next to me.

"I'm not. My mom was and she'd take me every Sunday." I say still rubbing the dog tags.

"What happened to her?" She asks quietly. I sit next to Tori wondering about that same question. I just stare off into a distance replaying distant memories of that summer.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She says awkwardly.

"Don't be. World War 3 happened. She was on a Mission in Germany when her squad got ambushed. The fought off the ambush until someone betrayed their positions. She was shot 6 times." I say remembering the brutal description my father gave me. The hollowness of that day fills my heart as a hot tear slides down my eye. Tori is quiet for rest of the sunset. It's not an awkward silence but peaceful allowing me to enjoy the last moments I had with my mom. The sun dips under the ocean by the time Tori talks again.

"Why aren't the guys up here with you?" She asks.

"They don't know I watch sunsets. Only Cat and well you now know I Watch sunsets." I say as the rest of the sun sets. The moon begins to rise behind and the air begins chill a bit. Tori shivers so I give her my jacket.

"Did, do you love her?" Tori says quietly.

"Who, Cat?" I say finally looking at Tori. She nods while zipping up my jacket around her.

"Once upon a time I did. She was what made sense. She taught me things about myself that I never knew. She showed me that life still does move on after death. I was lost for a long time, and she's the person who found me. So yes I did love her." I say feeling a new wound tear into my heart. She plays with her hands looking down before she asks her new question.

"What Changed?" She says. I sigh and run my hand through my raven black locks.

"She did. I knew she had problems and was there for her, but she pushed me away. Eventually time changed things between us, and…" I trail off.

"And what?" She says.

"I met someone else." I say guarded not wanting her to know who I'm talking about.

"Who?" She asks suddenly interested in the conversation.

"It wouldn't matter if I told you who it is. She wouldn't ever go out with me. She's dating someone else." I say bitterly.

"Oh." She says softly.

"If were playing twenty questions, then I guess it's my turn." I say rubbing my hands together to get warm.

"Okay." She says tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What's home like?" I say remembering my life before the Base. She cocks her head sideways and looks deep in thought.

"It hasn't gotten any better. A lot of more people have lost gobs and taxes have been going up. There's more people living in parks than there are people living in houses." She says.

"What about Johnathan West?" I ask.

"If this is 20 questions then isn't it my turn?" She says smiling. The Moonlight glows off of her skin making her looks astonishing. I open my mouth to say something but shut it knowing she's right.

"Shoot. Go for it." I say

"Why does my dad trust you some much?" she says.

"How do you mean?" I ask

"I mean he talks about you a lot. I practically knew what you looked like before you entered his office earlier." She says playing with her hands again slightly blushing.

"Your dad took me under his wing when I first came here. He's, our squad is the closest thing I have to an actual family. We've grown together for the last 3 years. I guess that's why he trusts me." I say scratching my head.

"So Johnathan West?" I say reminding her of my question.

"He's that Famous Super Lawyer right?" She asks. I nod.

"Well he's rich and sort of a jerk. He doesn't give to the poor and I'm pretty sure he doesn't pay taxes. I've seen him walk around with his wife acouple of times. When people would ask him for money he'd threaten to sue." She says with disgust.

"He's my father." I say. He face heats up in a furious blush.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't…" She stutters out. I laugh at how cute she looks.

"Don't worry about it. He is a jerk. That was way better description of him than I would have ever been able to give." I say still laughing. She slaps me on arm and I pretend that it hurts. I look at my watch and realize it's almost curfew.

"We should get going. It's almost curfew and if we miss it then we'll be locked out." I say standing up. I fold the blanket and head to the stairs. I hold the door open for her.

"I think this time I'll walk you to your room." She says.

"You don't need to." I say

"I want to." She says smiling. I slightly blush hoping it doesn't show. She walks me to me room and we stand there staring at each other. I notice a loose stand of hair so I tuck it behind her ear. Her face is covered in another blush and I smile.

"Goodnight Vega." I say pulling my hand away from her. I open my door a close it slowly. I walk over to my bed and lay down not bothering to change.

/

Tori's P.O.V.

"Goodnight Vega." Jade says pulling her hand away. She enters her room and I'm left in the hallway wishing she would kiss me. I turn and walk to my room.

"Tori, wait up." Someone says behind me. I turn around meeting Sabers eyes.

"Uh, Hi Saber." I say.

"You can call me Cat if you want." She says smiling.

"Uh okay. Did you need something?" I ask wanting to lay down in bed now.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just wanted to say I hope you don't get tangled up with Jade." She says with a pitiful look.

"Why not?" I say now shifting to a defensive stance.

"She didn't tell you? Well after she left I saw her and she kinda… well she kissed me. I think she's still in love with me, and well I'm still in love with her. It would be unfortunate if you were to get tangled up with her to only find out she still loves me." She says in a low voice. I gulp.

"She kissed you?" I ask slightly upset when I shouldn't be.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that so you wouldn't get hurt. Anyway, I have to go. Night Tori." She says. I quickly walk to my room wantingto be as far away from Jade and Cat as possible. I open my door and slam in close.

"Geesh Tor. What's wrong with you?" Trina asks. I run my hand through my hair.

"It's nothing." I say not wanting to talk to Trina.

"Well when you want to talk about it, I'm here." She says before turning her light off. I change into Pajama shorts and large t-shirt. I lay down hoping what Saber said isn't true.

**AN: So that is for tonight. But ill update soon. The song used when Tori sings is Everything Has Changed By Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I don't own anything so yeah. I also forgot to mention that the first Italicized parts in the begging are from the song Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips (Which I also don't own) will be what each part is sort of based on. Some parts of the song will be reused. This will also mostly be from Jades P.O.V but I will have important parts like what i just wrote in Tori's P.O.V. **


	3. Operation Wolfes Bane

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS :D Sorry this took forever. I got a new computer so the first half was on my moms and it took me while to actually save it onto here (Which is something i don't like to do because this correction for spelling and context inst as good as I'd like to be.)**

_I'll shut down the city lights…_

Jade's P.O.V

JUNE 15 2035; 9:45 am

I look down to my watch realizing I was in the workout room for too long. I quickly pace to the cafeteria cutting the breakfast line and giving anyone my death glare if the even attempt to tell me to not cut the line. I grab an apple and a carton of milk, eating the apple and throwing away the core before exiting the cafeteria. I hold onto my milk carton wanting not to be late to the mission briefing. I quickly stride down numerous hallways before stopping in front in metal door with a lock pad. I reach down my shirt for my mom's dog tags and and quickly swipe it against the red bar and punch 4 numbers on the keypad. The red light above the keypad blinks for a few seconds then turns green. The door silently slides open and another short hallway is in front of me. I quickly stride forward only to be greeted by 6 familiar faces, Ace, Saber, Dash, Shark, Giant, Hot-Shot. Ace is looking towards a map of the U.S projected on the wall and everyone is chatting with each other. I sit in my seat next to Saber on the left side of the half circled table.

"Nice of you to join us Light." Ace says still facing the Map.

"My bad boss, lost track of time." I say sheepishly. I glace over to Saber noticing her slight fidget she has. Ace faces us then hands me a folder and a case and gives everyone else a folder. I open it and quickly skim over it. I look up at his face and notice the level of seriousness.

"For the past month we've had numerous reports of having moles in many bases around the country." He says.

"There have also been reports of moles in our base as well. But the most recent and important mole that needs to be taken out is a man named Ivor Wolfe. He was once an Irish citizen who now 'works' for Britain." He says putting air quotes around works. I stiffen in my chair realizing the seriousness of this now. When WWIV started the U.S already had an Alliance with Britain, we did not have an Alliance with Ireland. Ireland somehow got enough equipment to force Britain to move into parts of Europe. With Britain partly crippled the beginning of the war, we were almost forced to surrender to stop the deaths. If it wasn't for the Alliance we had with France and Spain the Britain would have been completely crippled. I look at the screen behind him and a somewhat young man appears on the screen. He has dark short curly hair, green eyes, and is wearing glasses.

"Ivor is a scientist used to make mass chemical bombs. Bomb's that surpass the nuclear bomb. His latest bomb is a type of non-nuclear human bomb." Ace says.

"Non-Nuclear Human Bomb?" Dash questions. Ace is about to speak but I beat him to the answer.

"It has the same effect as nuclear bomb, I has the same abilities like killing a lot of people on a mass scale. But instead it creating mass amounts of radiation it creates mass amount and other chemical's it creates mass amounts of poisons only deadly to humans. I could take out a whole population and leave the land for anyone to take." I say mono-toned. The room becomes quiet for a bit while Ace lets the importance of this mission to sink in.

"But Ireland doesn't have the equipment to launch something like that." Hot-Shot pipes up. I glace at him and study his features.

"Anyone of their Allies does." Ace says.

"Ivor is going to be stopping in a hotel for a dinner in hotel in Oklahoma City. He will be staying at the hotel until 4 tomorrow morning." A picture of the the hotel appears on the screen along with buildings near it.

"The objective is to infiltrate the restaurant, kill him, and take his work before her leaves. Lightning you will leading this mission, I have some important business to attend to." He says shaking his head. I hear the door slide open and turn to look at who else might have access to our meeting room. An older version version of Tori struts in with an irritated look on her face.

"Dad, Tell Tori to stop complaining, she's ruining my nap." She complains. Suddenly Tori comes in behind her and huffs looking tired. Vega looks at me and places a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She then turns her attention back to Vega number 2.

"Well Trina, if you actually acted like a sister like you said you'd would I wouldn't need to keep trying to get your attention." Tori huffs. Tori looks at me again but this time it gets the attention of Trina and she looks at me too.

"That's you're raven haired beauty? She looks more like..." Tori cuts her off by covering her mouth with her hand before she can finish. Giant and Hot-Shot try to stifle a laugh. I scowl then raise an eyebrow at Tori. A furious blush covers her faces and she slaps Trina.

"What I was gonna say before you rudely cover my mouth you interrupted me is..." Tori cuts her off again.

"Trina, Cállate la boca." Tori shouts at her. Trina looks angry now.

"Tori Language." Ace says rubbing his head.

"Lo haría si no fueras un puto cobarde." Trina shouts back.

"Trina Language." Ace says again.

"Callate la boca." Tori warns again.

"Hazme." Trina says crossing her arms.

"GIRLS. Please im in the middle of something." Ace says catching their attention. They look around the room remembering that the rest of us are here watching them. Trina huffs the looks at me. She glances at Tori then back at me.

"Tori really likes you, and was wondering if you liked her back or was still in love with some girl named Saber." Trina says irritated. Tori's eye's go wide she looks at Trina then to me. I look at the ground not wanting to be in the room. Trina quickly strides out.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Ace counts down. When Ace finishes counting Tori shakes her head and anger forms on her face.

"TRINA I"M GOING TO KILL YOU." She shouts and then goes to chase her. Ace sighs and rubs his temples. Giant and Hot-Shot are still stifling laughs, Dash is playing with his hands, Saber is staring at me, and I'm staring at at Ace.

"Light, you're in charge of this mission while I deal with that." He says referring to his daughters. I grab my folder and get up in front of everybody. I read over the details again before becoming serious again. I look up at everyone and give them a look for them to do the same. Hot-Shot and Giant stop laughing and everybody sits up.

"He checks into the hotel around 4. From what we know he will be eating Dinner around 5 or 6. We will need to be set up before he arrive so as soon as we are done here I want you all to get ready to leave. We will take a helicopter 3 towns away from Oklahoma City then Dash and I will drive a truck into town. Saber, Hot-Shot, and Giant will be taking two motorcycles into town. Saber will be disguised as a bartender and Giant will be disguised as a waiter, Saber whatever his group orders, I want you to place this in all the drinks then leave." I say referring to the case.

"Giant will buy as much time as possible without looking suspicions. Hot-Shot will serve as an observer so if anything goes wrong we will know." I say looking at Saber, Hot-Shot, and Giant.

"What about me?" Shark asks. I look up at him.

"Actually, Ace has a different mission for you. You will be staying here for the time being." I say. I turn around and tap the screen causing the map to change to an aerial view the hotel and the streets around it. I click on a building directly across from the hotel and wait for the building to zoom in.

"Across the street is an abandoned 5 story high Factory Building. It was used in World War Three as a makeshift hospital for the sick. Now it's Vacant due to health hazards. I will set up across the street and watch from afar. I will also be bringing Lilith with me, using various scopes to watch all of you. Dash will be set up in the Truck a block away in the parking lot of an old Denny's. Dash." I say urging him to finish the rest of this briefing. He looks at me then clear his throat. He stands up and takes the case from me and slowly opens it. Inside is a clear ammo clip, some darts that fit the ammo clip, and three bottles of clear liquid. He picks the liquid bottles up and places them in front of Saber.

"This is extract from the leaf of an Oleander plant. Be very careful when using these. Each bottle contains about 10 leafs worth of poison and eating 1 leaf is enough to kill a grown man. Place up to a drop or two in each drink and the job should be done." Dash says handing Saber a bottle. He then takes out the darts and clear clip and hands it to me.

"This is a new prototype sniper phase darts." He says. I pick up the dart and study it carefully.

"It looks like a regular dart." I say bluntly.

"It's not… It has micro particles that allows it to go throw material like glass or plastic. You have 9 darts so use them wisely." Dash says.

"So I can shoot without worrying about blowing out a window?" I say. Dash nods. I look down at my watch then look around the room.

"Alright ladies gear up and let's head out." I say. Everybody gets up and begins walking out the door.

"Dash, Shark." I call out still putting files away. They both look back at me. I look at Dash first.

"I want you to put trackers on everybody's coms. Let me know if anyone goes dark during the mission." I say.

"Why? Does Ace think the mole is one of us?" Dash says.

"No he doesn't, but he wants to make sure. Put one on mine and Sharks as well." He nods then leaves.

"So why am I wearing a com as well?" Sharks asks.

"The same reason I am. I know you're not a traitor, you know you're not a traitor. It's just proof. The reason you're staying behind is just as important as our mission. I want you to keep tabs on these people." I say handing him another folder.

"These are the traitors?" He asks.

"No their suspects. People who have shady backgrounds and wernt always to honest." I say.

"How will i keep tabs on them?" He says reading their profiles.

"By accompanying Trina Vega to these activities." I say handing him another paper. He opens his mouth to say something then he sighs and runs his hand in his hair.

"Fine." He says knowing im not giving him a choice. He walks away and I head down to the barracks. Not caring who walks in I take off my tank top and put on a long sleeve black shirt. As I finish putting my shirt on I sense someone watching me.

"What did you tell her?" I say to the person behind me knowing who it is.

"Who." A female voice responds. I turn around and study Cat's expressions. I make sure the my own emotions aren't noticeable before I respond. I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Tori, I know you said something to her. So what did you tell her?" A mixture of emotions spread across her face but the one I notice is jealousy when I mentioned Tori's name.

"Never mind. Can you hand me a vest." I say still studying her face. She picks up a bullet proof vest a tosses it to me. I quickly strap it on then grab a thick jacket and put it on. I glance at Saber once more before getting up.

"Lets go." I mutter, then walk past her. I stride forward down hallways not noticing if Saber if kept up for me. I finally reach the door that has access to the launch pads outside. I open the door and hold it open for Saber. A helicopter is already ready to leave with Hot-Shot, Giant, and Dash on it. Saber and I hurry onto the helicopter and strap in to leave. Dash hands me Lilith and a come and gives pistols and coms to Saber, Giant, Hot-Shot. I put the com in my ear signaling for everybody to do the same.

It takes us about 40 minutes to reach city near Oklahoma City. We land in a vacant parking lot with a van and two motorcycles in it. We all jump out of the helicopter and quickly stride to the van. I open the back of the van to find a waiter and waitress suit and a normal suit and tie. I toss the waiter and waitress suit to Giant and Saber then give the suit and tie to Hot-Shot. They all quickly get dressed and go to their motorcycles putting on their helmets. I walk to the driver's side of the van, reach over to the passengers side and open the glove compartment. Two sets of keys and four fake driver's licenses are in it. I grab the keys and two of drivers lisnces and hand them to Hot-Shot and Giant. I look over to Dash and wait for him to set up in the back in the Van. I look down at my watch again.

"Its 2:30, you guys need to be set up before 3:40. See you soon." I say. Giant and Hot-shot both nod then start up their motorcycles and leave. I go to the back of the Van and look at Dash.

"I activated the trackers a few seconds ago and will be able to tell you where everybody is and if anybody's com goes dark. I should have access to the traffic system and the hotels video servaliance soon." He says staring and a series of computers. I close the back doors of the van then go to the front of van and get into the drivers seat. The cars keys are already in the ignition so I start the car and leave the parking lot.

I pass through 2 towns before reaching Oklahoma city, by then it's 3:10 and Giant, Hot-Shot, and Saber are set into positions. I drive into a vacant parking lot behind the Factory, grab Lilith and head for the roof. I open the door to the roof and walk over to the edge scanning my surroundings. I notice the somewhat drop from here to ground then get into position and set up Lilith and look across the street into the restaurant seeing Saber, Giant, and Hot-Shot. I look at my watch again.

"3:50." I press onto my com and hear loud static. When the static eases that's when I know everybody is listening.

"Ivor should be checking in about 10 minutes." I say into the com. Hot-Shot puts up his hand giving an okay signal but also signaling a waiter to him. I watch the entrance for any limos or black cars waiting for someone to pull up in front of the hotel when the loud sounds of a helicopter pass over my head. I quickly take cover then turn my scope to the top of the hotel. The helicopter lands and a few guys including Ivor pile out of the chopper. I look down at the ground and two black Escalades are parked in front of the hotel. A few guys come out of the Escalades and go into the hotel.

"Ivor has made it into the hotel. He has a chopper on the roof and has two black escalades on the ground. Im guessing he had somebody else check in for him, but the target is in the building. I've counted about the total of 15 men so be careful." I say watching the restaurant again.

"Somebody has just checked in under the name Ivor Bane, in room 104. The room is on the 12 floor, two rooms from the right." Dash says over the com. I look for the room but am block by curtains. I switch the scope on my sniper to a thermal scope.

"There are about 5 guys in the room with him, The others are scattered around the floor." I say able to see everybody on that floor. I wait for an hour with no movement when finally people start piling into the elevator. I switch scopes again and aim at restaurant.

"Operation Wolf's Bane is a go." I say. I look for Giant and Saber and see that they are in positions. I look for Hot-Shot but he's nowhere to be found.

"Hot-Shots gone Dark. I just noticed it now but its been dark for at least 3 minutes." Dash says to me. I search for him in the restaurant but I still can't find him.

"Hot-Shot, report." I say over the com. I wait for a response but I hear nothing but static.

"Hot-Shot, re…" I say but a response comes back.

"Sorry boss. I'm in the back left corner of the restaurant. Ivor has just entered the restaurant." He responds. I look around for him and find him staring right at me. He look back down to his computer and begins typing. I look for Ivor and find Giant leading him to the table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Would you like anything to drink." Giant says to Ivor's group. They all order drinks and Giant quickly runs the order to Saber at the bar. I watch Ivors group who is watching Saber as she makes the drinks. She finishes the drinks and puts them on a tray. Giant grabs the tray and hands everybody their drinks.

"Would you like to order anything else or do you need time?" He asks.

"We would like some time to decide please." Ivor responds in a thick Irish accent. Giant nods, smiles then walks away. I watch closely to what happens. Ivor says something to the person on his right then switches drinks with him.

"Shit. They switched drinks." I mutter over the com. I look over to find Saber but she already left.

"Don't worry boss. I'm on my way out now, Dash come get me." She says. I look back at Ivor and place my hand on the trigger ready to pull it if the plan fails. Everybody except Ivor takes sip of their drink. I count to 30 and am completely surprised when nobody drops dead. Ivor finally takes a sip of his drink then shakes his head. I keep my finger on the trigger about to shoot when he grabs his throat the drops forward onto the table. I take my finger off the trigger and sigh. The restaurant becomes deadly silent then chaos erupts. Several guys pull out guns and all other citizens begin to scream. Giant jumps over the counter and grabs a phone as if to call the police. A guy points the gun at him but he quickly puts his hands up and looks scared.

"I was going to call the ambulance for your friend." He says quickly. The guy puts the gun down then nods.

"Whats the quickest way out of here. It was that god dam bartender." I hear over Giants Com.

"Dash, Saber whats your report." I say into my com.

"Were about to turn to the front, and come get you." Saber says.

"Don't stop, Just make sure to go in front of the factory building. Giant, Hot-Shot, get out of there now." I say knowing our time frame is becoming smaller.

"What, you'll be stuck here if we don't…" Saber trys to say but then she stops the curses. I hear gunfire and the screeching of tires.

"Were passing the factory soon." Dash says. I put Lilith on my back and climb onto the ledge and begin running along it. I see the van begin passing the factory but I run along the edge. Then Van is about 20 seconds behind me then I jump off the building. I spread my arms and legs apart like an eagle and wind pulling a string on my jacket. Sails become loose from my jacket and I speed glide to the van. I close my arms and legs and land on the moving van with a thud. I try to grab onto something realizing how easily I can fall off the van. I knock the top of the van hoping Saber or dash will roll down a window. The van speeds up and the struggle to stay on the roof becomes greater. The van swerves to the side almost making me fall off.

"SABER ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME." I shout hoping the wind doesn't muffle my through the com's.

"JADE WHAT THE FUCK." I hear but its as if its far away. I try to go to the edge of the roof following where the sound came from. A door flies open and someone struggle to keep it open. I quickly to to climb in the car but almost fall. Someone grabs onto my shirt, pulls me into the van and lets the door slam shut. I look at dash who's sitting in between Saber, looking as if he saw a ghost.

"JADE WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF." Saber shouts at me. The sound of gunfire and two loud motorcycle come from behind us. The sounds of the motorcycle become louder. I look to both sides of the cars and both motorcyclist are looking at the van keeping pace with it.

"Dash, send the chopper coordinates to their helmets. Saber follow them, I'll get these guys off our tail." I command. I climb over the seat and strap myself into one of the hooks on the floor of the van. I grab Lilith, placing the clear clip in her then kick open the back door to the van. All noise is muffled by the wind, but it allows me to concentrate. The two escalades from before are hot on our trail and im ussming the helicopter is not to far away. Someone in the escalade rolls down his window. A sub machine gun is pointed towards me.

"Oh crap." I mutter as bullets begin to fire at me. I look into the scope and aim for the driver. I take in a deep breath and pull the trigger, The van swerves to the right and my shot gets jerked to the right causing me to miss the driver and hit someone in the back seat of the car. I aim in for another shot but the van jerks again when I shoot, barely missing the guy with the sub machine gun.

"Dammit Saber. Stop jerking the van." I shout loud enough for her to hear me.

"They're trying to blow out the tiers and possibly kill you." She shouts back jerking the van again. I huff and wait for her to stop jerking the van back and forth. The guy with the Sub Machine gun begins firing again so i roll over to hug the wall to avoid being shot. The van jerks and I roll back to the middle of the floor. I quickly aim at the guy with the SMG and shoot before Saber can jerk the van again. I hold my breath as I watch as the dart excels forward landing in the middle of the guys eyes. The hand holding the SMG goes limp dropping the SMG. His forehead slams into the dashboard only pushing the dart in more. The diver looks startled for a moment, shakes his head then begins saying something to the other people in the car. The last guy who was in the back of the car slowly climbs into the the front of the car holding a Ak-47. Quickly looking into my scope, i pull the trigger aiming for the driver. The Escalade dangerously swerves to the right crashing into the car next to it.

"I got the Escalades off of us but lost the chopper. How long till we reach the meeting point?" I say to Dash climbing to the front seat.

"we're almost there boss. Just a couple more minutes." I hear Hot-Shot say over the com. The two motorcycles lead us into a wheat field where a Helicopter is waiting. The van comes to a sudden stop and we all rush out of the car into the Chopper. I climb into the front strapping myself in, then signal the pilot to quickly go.

"What took you guys so long? I had orders to leave you out here if you took any longer." The pilot says. looking down at my watch I realize the sun should be setting about now. I look up out into the north-west and watch the sunset ignoring the pilot.

"Its a long story. Time to go home ladies." I say acknowledging the success of the mission. When we reach the Base, I quickly report Ace's Office. I knock on the door to his office not want to disrupt him.

"Come in." His voice echos. I open the door walk in then salute. He gives a warm smile and salutes back. I take a step forward about to say something when i notice somebody sitting in his chair. Tori stands up from the chair and gives a shy smile.

"Hello." I say in a tense voice still alert from the mission. Confusion spreads across her face causing me to slightly loosen up. I attempt to smile at her which causes her to laugh.

"Tori will you please excuse us. Im guessing this important." Ace says watching our whole interaction. She faces Ace, tells him she loves him then leaves. Still standing I open my mouth to say something but Ace stops me.

"I trust that the mission was successful Light. You look terrible, maybe you should get some rest." He says warmly.

"I know you didn't want me to do this because you have faith in out team, but i ordered dash to put trackers on everybody's Com." I say. He looks a bit upset but i continue before he can say anything.

"While we were waiting, Hot-Shot's com when dead for about 5 minutes." I finish, waiting for his response. Mixed emotions cross his face before he masks it with a blank emotion.

"Ill make sure to keep tabs on him. Is that all?" He says and i nod.

"Then you are dismissed." He says, i turn around to leave when he calls me before i exit.

"And Jade If you like her, then go for it. You have my permission. But just know your life will be hell if you hurt her." He says smugly. I feel my cheeks burn with heat and quickly leave his office.

**AN: So sorry for the weak ending i just wanted to get this up. Normally i have to write a scene once before i like it, but i found this was a bit harder for me. The next chapter with be the same day but in Tori's Point of view. I also didn't want to make this longer because around 3,800 is around when i like to stop writing for a chapter. But this ended up being longer sooo... Here you go. Oh, I also have Finals in a 2 weeks so it might be a while till i upload again.**


End file.
